


Untitled

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Talking, Episode Related, Episode: s09e05 Dog Dean Afternoon, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a dog, Sam's a cross between confused and amused and The Colonel knows how to sniff out clues.</p><p>For now this is untitled. Any help with a name would be appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I adore this episode so much! It's so funny! The actors were AMAZING!! Anyway, I had my slash goggles on and this is the result. Goes AU between the butt sniffing question and the incident with the pigeon! Happy reading and let me know what you think! :D

Dean knew The Colonel knew _exactly_ what he was talking about, being a dog and all. The urge to do doggy things was like a masterful compulsion, and even if Dean, being partly human knew he shouldn’t want to sniff butts, he was finding it harder and harder to feel he shouldn’t.

“You really wanna...?” Sam asked nervously.

“No! Come on!” Dean hedged, eyeing Sammy from his perch on the chest of drawer to his right.

“Right, Horse. Not like you need doggy traits to do that, do you?” The Colonel said, which caused Dean to side eye him dangerously.

“What the hell? You don’t know anything about me,” Dean griped. He still couldn’t believe he was taking the dog so seriously. He shouldn’t. FUCK!

“I know what you smell like. As a matter of fact, don’t pretend you hate sniffing _his_ butt for my sake...” The Colonel nodded in Sam’s general direction.

“That’s it! You little...”

“Hey, hey! Woah, Dean...” Sam interjected when the dog backed off after Dean made a grab for him. He quickly put himself between his irate brother and the German Shepherd, grabbing Dean’s shoulders and nudging him back to sit on the bed. “The Colonel’s just messing with you, alright? We need our only witness, ‘k?”

Dean glared at the dog before looking up at his brother. “Sammy, you don’t know what he said. He said...”

“I-I don’t wanna know,” Sam interrupted with a frown, having a vague idea what the dog might have said to his brother on the whole topic of butt sniffing. “For now, let’s just concentrate on what Kevin told me, which is, he doesn’t know how long before the spell wears off, it’s not an exact science. But hopefully when it does, so will the symptoms.”

Sam backed off and Dean, feeling a cross between rolling over and throwing punches, reached behind him in his duffel for the chocolate bar he’d left there. Right before he was to bite into it, he heard The Colonel’s voice again.

“I wouldn’t eat that if I were you.”

Dean made a questioning shrug before the dog continued.

“Chocolate? Seriously?”

Oh. Dean forgot, chocolate was toxic dogs. He honestly didn’t want to know how it would affect him, so he used his tongue to shove the bar he’d bitten off out of his mouth warily. He looked at Sam, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

“Ok, tell you what,” Sam started while he walked over to The Colonel. “Let’s leave him outside for a bit while we clean up our mess here, huh?”

“Fine, ok,” Dean muttered while Sam grabbed the dog chain that was on his bed. Sam tied it around the dog’s neck before leading him towards the door.

“Make sure your brother cleans up after you properly, Horse. By the way, why does he smell like burnt flesh...?” 

The door shuts behind Sam before the dog could voice any more questions and Dean eyed the door fearfully. He was so happy he was the only one able to hear the dog speak. It felt like his heart wanted to leap up through his throat.

“Ok, dude, got a dog walker to take him for an hour...Dean?”

Dean had vaguely realized Sam had re-entered the room moments later, speaking to him. He startled and scratched behind his ears before blurting out, “Yeah, yeah...what?”

Sam chuckled, pointing at his hand. “You really like that, don’t you?”

“Like what?” Dean asked absently.

Sam chuckled while he re-pocketed the room key. “Getting behind your ears scratched.”

Dean pulled his hand away and looked at it, not even realizing that he was doing it. Again. “Yeah, apparently.”

Sam threw his jacket on his own bed before sitting beside his brother. “Here...”

Dean wondered what Sam was up to when his little brother took over from where he left off. He moaned in pleasure. “God...Sammy...”

Sam grinned. “It’s good, aint it?”

“Huh, huh,” Dean panted. He licked his lips, closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of Sammy’s big hands scratching behind his ear.

Dean’s sounds of pleasure was sending lust coursing through Sam’s veins. While one hand scratched, the other unbuttoned the front of Dean’s button up, exposing his stomach.

“Oh fuck!” Dean whimpered when Sam scratched idly over the plane of his abdomen, causing his cock to stiffen and his head to spin with pleasure. 

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy...” Dean chanted between pants and gasps.

“Yeah, Dean, you like that, don’t you?”

Dean’s response was a long, drawn out moan. "Gonna fucking kill me, Sammy."

Sam grinned. He slowly nudged his brother to lie flat, then his fingers ghosted down the button of Dean’s jeans, where he slowly lowered the zipper, pushed down his underwear and exposed his brother’s rock hard cock.

“Jesus,” Dean groaned at the touch of Sam’s finger on his length. When he looked at Sam’s face, hazy with lust, his little brother started scratching his ear and belly again in tandem, a smile on his face and a deep dark look in his eyes.

There’s something Dean should be remembering beyond the feel of those magnificent hands, but it kept eluding him at the moment. He threw his head back and sighed. “Yeah, scratch right...ah...there. Mmmm, Sammy. Oh God, oh God, oh God...”

“I’ll scratch any part of you you want scratched, Dean,” Sam whispered hotly in Dean’s ear before he bit the lobe.

Dean’s eyes rolled over in his head.

Sam shifted subtly so he could kiss down Dean’s neck, over his abdomen and down until he could take Dean fully into his mouth, teasing the tip before sucking him down hard.

“Holy fuck,” Dean groaned, voice rough like gravel. He used one hand to grab a lock of Sam’s hair, guiding his wet mouth on his dick while he looked down into those smoldering hazel eyes. “Yeah, little brother. You know how I like it, don’t you?”

Sam’s response was to bob his head before sliding up off Dean’s dick with a wet pop. His grin was lascivious. “I sure do, Dean.” 

Sam crawled up his body, one hand working on his pants to free himself and when their tongues met in a smoldering kiss, Dean pulled away to lick up the side of Sam’s face.

Sam pulled back and laughed, wiping at the saliva with his free hand. “That tickled, Dean. What the hell was that for?”

Dean swallowed. “I really wanted to lick your face.”

Sam shrugged. “Yeah, I get that.”

“Hey, roll over, Sam,” Dean instructed while he shifted from under his brother to standing. Sam complied easily, no questions asked and Dean would be a liar if he said he didn’t notice how submissive his brother had gotten since late. This was what he wanted more than anything, for Sam to trust him unconditionally, to allow him to be the big brother and the one in control. When Sam was flat on his back, he tugged first his boots, then his jeans off while Sam worked on his underwear. When Sam lifted his legs, took the underwear off and threw it straight across the room, Dean stood and padded over to it, picked it up and broguht it back to Sam.

Sam quirked an eyebrow at his brother. “You gonna play fetch with everything I throw?”

Dean started at the realization that he was, in fact, playing fetch with Sam’s underwear. Standing there dumbly, his brother rolled his eyes before grabbing the underwear and putting it on the bed beside him.

“Ok, how do you want me, Dean?”

Dean sniffed once. He liked it. “Leg’s up, Sammy.”

Sam got comfortable, threw his legs back and was in no way surprised when Dean settled himself so he could sniff at his exposed ass.

“Dude!” Sam griped. “No sniffing.”

Dean whimpered. “But...”

“Sniff my ass again and I’ll leash you to the impala...l-like a dog,” Sam gruffed, bitch face out in full force. He didn’t know why Dean sniffing his backside skeeved him out so much. Especially considering Dean’s done lots of other things that might come off worse, or just as bad. Depending on who you asked....

Dean sat on his haunches and pointed to his tongue. “Can I at least...?”

Sam grinned. “You do that all the time.”

Dean settled, got comfortable, and ate Sam out and fucked him until his brother was a simpering mess under him.

..........

When The Colonel returned to the motel room door, standing out side with the walker who knocked, the scent of sex was so pungent when the door opened he had wipe at his nose with a paw.

Dean looked down at the dog after he was handed the leash. He knelt down and scratched his ears. “Hey, have a good walk?”

The Colonel just looked up at him. “I envy you right now, Horse.”

Dean quirked a brow. “Really, why?”

The Colonel looked over at Sam, who was rummaging through his duffel for something on his bed. “I bet he makes a mighty fine bitch, don’t he?”

Dean stood quickly, looking back at Sam guiltily and scratching the back of his head. The human part of his brain was appalled somebody else would call Sam a bitch, but the dog part of him felt like a champion. 

“He does, actually,” Dean whispered tightly to the dog.

The Colonel snickered at Dean’s admission before stepping into the apartment, knowing that Horse might be his next best friend after all.


End file.
